


you're my favorite ride

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, M/M, Needy Harry, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, but Louis is amazing and lovely to his baby, cuddles and lots of love in the aftercare, harry is louis' baby, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii so this is really truly my first official time writing smut other than small little drabbles and I hope it's alright? this was really just a self indulgent piece that I wrote for a friend and myself but I decided to post it soooooo here it is hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	you're my favorite ride

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so this is really truly my first official time writing smut other than small little drabbles and I hope it's alright? this was really just a self indulgent piece that I wrote for a friend and myself but I decided to post it soooooo here it is hope you enjoy!

Harry Styles loves to get fucked. It's in his top five favorite things in the world, along with Louis and babies and performing onstage and his family. He loves being split open and so full of a cock, specifically Louis'. His first time ever was with Louis, back when he was a blushing, cherubic sixteen year old. Five years later, Harry is shameless when it comes to getting what he wants, not above begging for Louis to give him what he needs.

Louis of course, is more than happy to oblige to his boy. He can still remember the first time he pushed into Harry, the loud moan ripping out of Harry's throat as Louis bottomed out and felt Harry's smooth walls wrapped around him. It was tight, hot bliss and Louis saw heaven behind his eyelids. Harry had been so fucking blissed out, making the most obscene noises and clenching so tightly around Louis' cock that he came almost straight away. That was the first of many, many times he'd come inside Harry and he could never get enough of it.

Now, Louis had a very horny Harry slung across his lap on their way back to the hotel after their show in Dublin.

"Louuuuu, want you to fuck me tonight. So hard that I'll be able to feel you for days, please," he had mumbled against Louis' ear. Harry was going to be the fucking death of Louis.

"Fuck baby, you can't just say stuff like that," Louis groaned, tilting his head back.

Harry giggled, latching himself onto Louis' neck and leaving hot open mouthed kisses all over. He started to grind down on Louis, feeling his cock start to harden.

"Why not babe? You seem to like it," he sing songed.

Louis growled and grabbed onto his hips before bringing his mouth up to his ear and whispering, "I'm going to fucking wreck you when we get back to the room baby, show you how to be a good boy and not tease Daddy like you are right now."

Harry knew when he heard that voice Louis meant business and he easily slipped into submission as he always did with Louis. He trusted his boyfriend with his life, they both enjoyed doing this but Louis knew when to stop and when Harry was in the mood to play and wasn't. Harry loved him so much.

With a small whimper and a "Yes, Daddy" he went the rest of the drive being quiet and a good boy so he could get what he wanted tonight- Louis' cock.

Their sex life hadn't always been like this. It's no shock that Harry is naturally very submissive and eager to please while Louis is domineering. It was one night where Harry was on his hands and knees and Louis was pounding him that Harry had let out a cry of "Daddy!" and sobbed before coming all over himself. Louis stopped thrusting for a second before he too came, harder than he ever had before.

Afterwards, Harry had been embarrassed and humiliated that he had said that out loud but Louis shushed him quickly, saying it was hot as fuck and he had no reason to be ashamed. Harry admitted that he liked the idea of being taken care of and he wanted Louis to be his Daddy sometimes when they're in bed. Louis agreed, saying he always wanted his baby to feel loved and cared for, and that was that.

When they finally got up to their hotel room, Louis gave him a quick kiss and looked him in the eyes, as if to say, "You're okay, right love?" Harry nodded and kissed him again as confirmation.

"Alright baby, I want you to strip and go lay yourself out on the bed with a pillow under your hips, while I go get the lube. Can you do that for Daddy?"

Harry quickly nodded and nearly tripped over his own feet rushing towards the bed. Louis chuckled because GOD his boy always wanted nothing more than to make Louis happy and be the best he could be for him and Louis loved him so much.

When Louis returned with the lube, he saw his boy fully hard but not touching himself and doing exactly as he asked of him. Louis always felt pride when Harry was good and listened to his instructions, always felt so so much love for his good boy. He always made sure to give Harry praise and rewards when he listened well.

"Look at you Haz, you've been such a good boy and did everything that I said. What do you want baby, what do you want me to do?"

"Daddy, your cock please, want it so badly."

"Yeah H? You want Daddy's cock?"

Harry nodded quickly and opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off.

"Hmm, well baby, I think you've been a very good boy so I think you deserve my cock tonight. I want you to ride me, alright darling? Gonna open you up real good first."

Louis usually opened Harry up pretty quickly, as Harry was usually much too eager to wait for Louis' dick and he also liked feeling the burn and stretch of Louis when he was entering him. Of course, Louis never wanted to hurt his boy, so he made sure that Harry always felt ready to take him. When Louis wanted to tease Harry or make him come multiple times however, he always spent extra time fingering him, curling and stretching his fingers and rubbing up against his prostate until Harry's toes curled and his back arched off the mattress. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Louis was currently working Harry open with four fingers tucked inside him, slowly scissoring them and driving Harry wild. He looked absolutely gorgeous, curls spread out all across the sheets, chest and cheeks flushed the prettiest pink, and head thrown back as the loveliest whimpers escaped his lips.

Louis was hard as fuck and looking at Harry made his dick pitifully twitch, wanting nothing more than to be inside him already. He carefully eased his fingers out of Harry's hole, causing Harry to look at him from hooded eyes.

"I think you're ready now love, hmm?"

Harry nodded and moved to position himself, straddling Louis' hips before he blushed and smiled shyly.

"What is it baby doll? What's wrong?"

"Daddy, can I turn around and ride you, want you to see yourself fucking me open."

Harry fucking batted his lashes and Jesus fucking Christ this boy really wanted Louis dead. He wasn't even capable of forming words, just nodded weakly before Harry smirked and turned around.

Reaching for the lube, he quickly slicked Louis up, working his fist over him and jacking him off a bit.

"No teasing," Louis grumbled.

With a quiet "Sorry Daddy," Harry turned his head over his shoulder and reached behind him to guide Louis' cock to his hole, gasping as it caught on his rim. Slowly, he started to sink down on Louis' cock, swiveling his hips in little circles to get used to the stretch before quickly slamming down and bottoming out.

Louis moaned, because fuck if his boy wasn't good at riding dick. If that were a job, Harry would be rich as fuck.

Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly as he raised up until only the head was inside, before lowering himself back down. As he worked up a quick pace of bouncing himself in Louis' lap, Louis was on fire.

With this view, nothing was left to the imagination. He could see where his dick was splitting Harry open, the way his cock was feeding into Harry's hole between his cheeks, and the way Harry's rim clenched tightly around him when Harry bounced down. He had his back arched so obscenely and his head thrown back. Louis knew it was because he wanted to give his Daddy the most pleasure possible.

"Fuck baby, you're doing so good. Making me feel amazing." 

Louis could tell Harry was getting tired after bouncing for a while, his thighs shaking and his arms aching from holding himself up but he also knew Harry was determined and he wanted to get Louis off himself. Leaning back against Louis' thighs, he started fucking himself in earnest, eyes squeezing tight as moans ripped out of his throat.

"Right there H? That feel good?"

Harry clenched around him and nodded, "Yes yes yes, fuck Daddy, feels so amazing Lou."

The feeling of Harry wrapped so tightly around him and watching his thick ass bouncing on his thighs was so beautiful that Louis could probably watch his angel do this forever, but he was so fucking close and he knew Harry was waiting for him to come too.

"C'mon Haz, Daddy's so close darling, almost there."

With that, Harry started bouncing even harder and faster on his cock if even possible, rising all the way up and slamming down quickly.

He turned his head over his shoulder and spread his ass cheeks with his hands, whispering "Come inside me Daddy, please, wanna feel you everywhere and mark me as yours."

With that, Louis was coming, releasing himself deep into his boy's tight heat, Harry riding him throughout his orgasm. As he started to go soft, he lifted Harry off of him, turning him around and bringing him to his chest before reaching for his throbbing red cock.

"So- shit- so close Lou, God please don't stop fuck," he moaned as Louis jerked him off and thumbed at the head, spreading his precome around. He twisted on the upstroke and dug his thumb in the slit, knowing Harry was getting close due to his babbling and the sheen of sweat on his chest.

"Daddy daddy Lou fuck fuck fuck please Lou I'm so close please let me come I've been so good-"

"Shh, you can come now baby, you've been such a good boy, the best boy for me love. Come now."

With that, Harry came, shooting all over his chest and stomach and Louis' hand; Louis stroking him throughout until Harry whined at the over sensitivity.

Afterwards, Harry is pliant and cuddly and Louis goes to gently clean him up. They're very very big on aftercare, Louis always making sure Harry feels safe and loved.

Louis climbed onto the bed, curling himself around his little spoon and tucking Harry's wild curls behind his ears.

"Hi darling, how are you? You feel good?"

Harry giggles, a blissful grin covering his face. 

"Feel fucking amazing Lou. My arse is probably going to be sore tomorrow though."

Louis laughs, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. 

"Sorry about that baby. You were so so good for me tonight. You make me so proud, always. 'M so lucky to have you." 

Harry blushed, nothing making him more happy than hearing those words come out of Louis' mouth.

"Thank you for always taking care of me Lou. I love you."

"Always, darling. Love you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> if you got through the end, thanks! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
